Nargle's Assistance
by MaxRide05
Summary: "I-I think you have a Nargle in your hair…"... He nearly sighed when she whispered tremulously, "All done now." She moved as if to step away when he reached out, as fast as lightning what with his Seeker reflexes and all, and caught her wrist. His face felt… rather warm. Was that normal…? "Don't..." His voice was barely a whisper. Harry/Luna. Not OotP compliant.


**Written for the potions comp on HPFC. Description of the Elixir taken directly from HP wiki.**

**Nargle's Assistance**

Harry didn't jump out from beneath the Mistletoe. Instead he stood there gawping.

_Mistletoe…? _

He was going to _kill _Dobby…

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his mind came into focus and he realised just how close Luna Lovegood was to him. He could see flecks of silver in her grey eyes. And was that… her hand in his hair…?

He wracked his brain trying to remember – _had she said something?_ – and then he recalled her words. _"I-I think you have a Nargle in your hair…"_

Oh… yes, that was…what she'd said. Her hand caressing his unruly locks felt… nice. Very nice… When was the last time someone had touched him like this…?

Oh right - never.

He nearly sighed when she whispered tremulously, "All done now." She moved as if to step away when he reached out, as fast as lightning what with his Seeker reflexes and all, and caught her wrist. She tilted her head, sucking in her bottom lip to nibble beneath her teeth as her x-ray gaze examined him. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his head. His face felt… rather warm. Was that normal…?

"Don't..." His voice was barely a whisper. His eyes flicked upwards; the mistletoe was still there. Taunting him with its holly leaves and red berries. Red as Voldemort's snake-slit eyes.

He grit his teeth, barely noticing that he had tightened his grip on Luna's wrist. The sound of Luna's voice bought him back to earth, "Harry?"

She believed him, he realised with a pang. Even his own friends had doubted him. But not her…

Before he could even acknowledge what he was doing he tugged her towards him. "Sorry about this," he muttered lowly, the basic etiquette the Dursley's had instilled in him making him say it.

"Abo-" Her words were cut off by Harry's lips colliding with her own. Her lips were soft, like satin. Her scent enveloped him and he felt lightheaded. He closed his eyes, not only because if he didn't he'd go cross-eyed, but also because… it was pure bliss. She was finally starting to kiss him back. Their lips were moving in perfect sync.

There was barely enough space between their bodies to slide in a sheet of parchment. His heart was still pounding but this time he was sure her's was too; he could almost feel it, could almost hear it.

He had moved both his hands to her waist before he felt her run her fingers through his hair. When he felt the light tugging against his scalp his knees nearly gave way. He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent of rain and the forest and sunshine.

He nudged his tongue against her lips, cupped her cheek in his hand. His stomach flip flopped like it had when he was younger and in the park with his aunt and cousin and Dudley had pushed his swing too high. He was falling back to earth, faster, faster.

He felt her sigh against his lips as her own parted, granting permission for him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Now he was flying. Wind through his hair (_or was it her hand?),_ victory pumping through his veins. He'd caught the snitch; won the match! Against Slytherin no less.

Her tongue danced with his, her soft curves pressing against his toned body.

He was immortal, going to live forever.

Luna Lovegood was the Elixir of Life to his Nicolas Flamel.

Harry remembered reading of the effects of the elixir in his first year.

_A person that relies on the Elixir will die if they cannot obtain more Elixir before the last quantity imbibed wears off. _

She hadn't rejected him yet, thank Merlin. In fact she seemed to be keeping him here, one hand tangled in his hair, the other fisted in the front of his robes. Just as he was to her with one hand pressing against the small of her back as the other cradled the back of her head.

He was intoxicated by her…

_Given that this potion is an **elixir** it must be sweet and aromatic in nature (as all elixirs are, by definition)._

Yes, that was definitely her.

_LunaLunaLuna…_

Her name was like a lullaby in his head, keeping time to every beat of his frantic heart. Like the snatches of song he remembered his mother had sung to him in his memory before… before Voldemort killed her.

Despair brushed against him, tendrils reaching out for him to pull him in...

_No…! _He danced away, his focus on the witch in his arms. Her name escaped his lips in words starved of breath as their lips brushed together in kisses that called for quick release.

His lips felt sore… how long had they been kissing?

Oh, what did it matter? He never wanted to let her go, especially now as the initially awkward movement of their lips and their tongues became a practised dance… This was his first kiss… And he wouldn't mind kissing Luna like this for the rest of his life if she'd let him. Voldemort could go hang. He wasn't going to take away this euphoria Harry had only ever felt before when Hagrid had said those… magical words to his eleven year old self. _"Yer a wizard, 'Arry."_

He would live the life his parents had died to give to him. Starting with Luna...

Harry's heart sunk when he felt Luna press her hands into his chest. His aching chest; he hadn't realised how much he needed oxygen until their lips separated.

Luna's silvery grey gaze caught his as she breathed his name. "Oh, Harry…" His name sounded so good when it came from her lips. _Had it always?_ He wondered… It wasn't like Hermione's often exasperated tone, Cho's remorseful ones, or even Ginny's reverential ones.

"Yes…" _Please don't leave me. Not you too… _

She took a deep breath, pressing her forehead to his. Her tongue ran over her swollen lips slowly, and he felt a shiver run down his spine, as his toes curled.

His heart was still pounding.

Her hand was still in his hair. "No wrackspurts today?"

"N-no… I _wanted_ to do that. In fact," he smiled as he ducked his head to brush his lips against her plump, pink ones, "can I do that again?"

Luna sighed, and he nearly wilted as her cool breath caressed his flushed face. The sweet taste of her lingered on his lips, his tongue. He only realised that his tongue had darted out to dab at his lips when he saw Luna's eyes flicker down to them. "Alright…" Her lips quirked in a smile. This was truly the happiest he could remember seeing her.

He felt as if his own grin would split his face. He didn't even register the fact that Cho Chang had left long ago until he stumbled into the Gryffindor common room well and truly sated.

Missing curfew, the detention McGonagall had just given him for missing said curfew – all worth it, because now he got to take Luna to Hogsmeade on the next visit.

Maybe he could show her the Shrieking Shack… Oh, who cares, he still had a date. With the loveliest witch too.

Harry supposed he should thank the Nargles.

And maybe Dobby...

**My first Harry/Luna so concrit would be much appreciated.**


End file.
